


New Toys

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean gets a few new toys for the reader to try out…A/N: Fulfills the Sex Toys square of SPN 2019 Kink bingo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 34





	New Toys

You woke up to something pulsing between your legs. You blinked your eyes open and rubbed them, Dean thrusting his cock between your thighs, running it along the folds of your pussy. Immediately you felt a need in your core, pushing back against him, trying to get his tip to hit your clit.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he said. He lifted one of your legs and shoved his hard cock in your pussy, starting a shallow thrust. You snaked your hand down but he grabbed it, chasing his own orgasm, quickly spilling himself inside you. He groaned into your shoulder and thrust one more time, pulling out with a pant. You whined and rolled over, Dean pressing a finger to your lips. “You get an orgasm when you deserve one.”

“How do I deserve one?” you asked.

“By being a very good girl,” he said. He climbed out of bed and pulled out a large box from underneath it. “I got you some new toys. Go use the bathroom and then come back.”

You did as told, back in the bedroom to see Dean had a few things on the bed.

“Did you clean up the cum?” he asked with a frown.

“Yes. I didn’t realize I wasn’t…” you trailed off, Dean giving a nod.

“Yes. You did. But I’ll let you slide this time. Today, you’ll be wearing this,” he said. “Bend over.”

You leaned over the bed and felt a cool lubed up finger at your ass, Dean poking the tip of his finger inside, pumping a few times before adding another, barely giving you a third finger before he pulled them all out. Something tapered touched your hole and began to spread it. A medium sized plug pushed inside, Dean sighing when your hole swallowed it up and it fit nice and snug.

“This might be a bit funny,” said Dean, rolling you onto your back. You stared at him as he spread your folds, nestling a little vibe against your clit. You swallowed as he grabbed a pair of underwear and slid them on you, smirking when he turned on the vibrator and you groaned.

“Dean,” you said as he pulled you to your feet, legs already shaking. “You gotta turn it down. I won’t last.”

“That’s the point, sweetheart,” he said, shoving the remote in his pocket. “It’s got a full charge. You’re gonna have fun today, Y/N.”

By the time you were having lunch, you were coming down from your fifth orgasm of the day and Dean was praising you again.

“Such a good girl for me,” said Dean, suddenly standing from his seat and turning off the vibrator. He removed the toys and carried you to the bathroom, carefully setting you under the shower. “I thought you might call this off. But you didn’t and that’s amazing.”

“Dean,” you hummed, warm water raining down over you. “We tied my record.”

“Tied it? I think we should break it if you’re up for it,” he said. You smiled and grabbed his hand, resting it over your core. He immediately started rubbing your clit, an orgasm hidden under the surface coming up fast.

“Fuck!” you shouted, another orgasm ripping itself from you, your body squirting, Dean smiling proudly the whole time.

“Good, good girl,” said Dean, pulling away from your, moving to clean you up. “I think we’ll be using this one again, don’t you?”

“Mm, definitely.”


End file.
